


Not in Prayer

by threedices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: A short scene from their love life. Utterly fluffy and with no underlying plot.Lots of kisses, a hug and 'hush, you' kiss, and vaguely implied sex.Very soft and sweet.





	Not in Prayer

There is something soft in the slant of Byakuran's mouth.  
A lot more mischief than malice.  
Tsuna kisses it out of him.  
Byakuran laughs into the kiss and Tsuna swallows that, too.

Yuni's arms circle around Tsuna's shoulders and Byakuran catches her hands and holds on.  
Tsuna grips their joined hands.  
It feels like a chain of promises.

Yuni presses little kisses on the curve of Tsuna's shoulder.  
Byakuran leans down and bites small marks into Tsuna's collarbone.  
Tsuna gasps, eyes falling shut.

Byakuran pulls, dragging Tsuna on top of him.  
Yuni lets herself fall on her side, beside them.  
Always close.

Byakuran's hair is wild and carefree around him.  
Not a halo.  
Tsuna leans over him, arms on either side of Byakuran's head.  
Byakuran's eyes are lazy lidded, tender.  
Until he smirks and leans up for a kiss.  
Yuni giggles beside them, hands loosely curled in front of her chest, not a prayer.

Tsuna kisses back, chasing Byakuran back into the sheets and tangles his hand with Yuni's.  
When he leans back, mouth brushing against the tattoo under Byakuran's eye, Byakuran shudders and exhales.

Yuni slowly slips between them, as if she had always belonged there. 

They undress each other slowly, tenderly.  
This is sacred.

Yuni lines her body up with Byakuran's, sliding on top, taking him in.  
Tsuna holds her, kisses her shoulder, her spine, when she leans down to hush Byakuran with a kiss.  
Byakuran shudders under her.  
Yuni sighs against his lips.  
Tsuna nuzzles against Yuni's neck, asking permission to join them.

She shivers in his hold.  
A quick nod, a quicker kiss and Tsuna lines up to enter her as well.

Byakuran arches, chokes off a sound.  
Yuni bites her tongue, teeth making imprints her lips.

They're quiet for a moment, catching their breath.  
This is the deepest way to be connected that physicality can give them.

Tsuna sighs, leaning his forehead against Yuni's shoulder blades.  
She is so much taller now, lean and mature with age.  
Like they all are.

Byakuran lies beneath them, eyes open to keep them in his line of sight.

In moments like this, he looks closer to madness, as if it still nestled in his bones, his mind.

But love is always madness.

They move, tentative, but in sync.  
They shiver and touch and break each other, until pleasure overwhelms them.

A shiver, a sigh.

Each of them warm and content and heavy boned.

It's peace.  
Love.  
Madness.

They fall asleep this way, barely separate.  
Still sweaty and sticky, but too lazy to move.

They decide to shower together when they wake, the stall too small and cramped, yet filled with their laughter.

It's imperfect, but this reality leaves them happy and content.  
That's the only thing that counts, for them.


End file.
